


Not a Villain

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: (Y/N) has never seen Loki as a villain. Only as the idiot who landed in her backyard.





	Not a Villain

For as long as you could remember, you’d known that your life was insignificant. You’d known that you probably weren’t going to mean anything to anyone beyond the members of your small town. 

You had inherited your father’s small farm when he’d passed a few years ago, and since then, you’d decided that it was really the life for you. You rarely had to interact with anyone beyond the man named Max who you’d hired to help out occasionally. And you didn’t spend much time in town either. You had the company of your two dogs and cat if you got lonely. 

It was a Thursday when you saw the mysterious flash of light near the barn from your front window. Not that the day mattered, it didn’t, but you’d just looked at your calendar so the date was still fresh on your mind. You quickly set your mug of peppermint tea down on the counter and rushed outside with your dogs, George and Layla. 

In the spot where you’d seen the light, there was a man. He was wearing some sort of armor and he looked angry.  
“Who are you, armor guy?” You asked.  
“I am a god! You have no right to address me that way.”  
“Well, I just did.”  
“I am Loki, God of Mischief.” He said, annoyance dripping from his tone.  
“Well, Loki, God of Mischief, what are you doing on my property?” You said, your voice edged with ice. You were starting to get pissed off at whoever this was.  
“Odin forced me to travel to Midgard without my powers to pay for what I did.”  
“Odin? Midgard? Powers? This sounds like a whole mess of shit that I don’t want to deal with.”  
“Then I’ll just be going.” He began to walk away.  
“Woah, Woah, Woah, do you even know where you’re going? Or where you are, for that matter?”  
“I...can figure it out.” He said, very unconvincingly.  
“Yeah, uh-huh, totally believe you.”  
“I’m resourceful.”  
“Just...come inside.”  
“I thought that I was ‘a whole mess of shit’ that you didn’t want to deal with.”  
“You are. But I’m feeling extra nice today.” You shrugged, “And you’re not going to be able to get by on your own.”  
He didn’t move.  
“Come on!” You said, turning back towards the house. This time, he followed.  
Your mug of peppermint tea had gone cold so you sighed and put the kettle on the oven, this time making enough hot water for two.  
“Sit.” You stated, pointing at a chair.  
“Don’t order me around.” He said angrily.  
“Sit.” You stated again. 

He grumbled something under his breath as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs surrounding your kitchen table. You ignored him and pulled a second mug out of the cupboard.  
“What are you making?” He asked curiously.  
“Tea.”  
He smiled at that. “Wonderful.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Avengers Tower was quiet. It was early in the morning and most of the occupants were asleep. There hadn’t been any missions in the past few weeks and they were all quite bored. The sound of the Bifrost woke them, and soon, they were all on the roof, welcoming Thor, and hoping that he’d brought back some exciting news. As soon as he saw the crowd of his friends, the news escaped him. 

“Loki’s here.” He stated.  
“What?” Tony asked.  
“Yes, my father decided that sending him here, to Midgard, without his powers would be a good way for him to pay for what he did and to spend time with those he tried to harm.”  
“That’s a horrible idea.”  
“I agree, and we need to find him. He’s somewhere on Midgard and I know not where.” 

That was enough to get the Avengers moving. Finally, they had something to do. Quickly, they rushed back into the tower, trying to come up with ways to find him. They searched databases for any reports of an unusual man with long black hair, but there was nothing. They alerted S.H.I.E.L.D., but even then, they still had nothing. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Days passed. You and Loki got closer. The Avengers did too. You’d put Loki to work, deciding that if he was going to stay with you, he had to earn his keep. He was more than happy to fill his time doing chores. Especially doing chores with you. Over the time that he’d been with you, he’d grown feelings for you. There was something about you. 

You treated him like any other normal person. You didn’t see him as a villain, a criminal, a god, a prince, no, you saw him as the idiot who had appeared in your backyard. And he loved it. 

You had also taken a liking to a certain trickster. Of course, neither of you knew of the other’s feelings, but that was okay. The both of you were perfectly content to just be friends, as long as you were together. 

On the morning of the tenth day that he’d been staying with you, there was a knock on your door. This was unusual. Nobody ever came to your door. If it was Max, he would have just gone out back and gotten to work, but he wasn’t supposed to be here today. 

“That’s odd, nobody ever comes to my door.” You said, tilting your head in confusion.  
“(Y/N), I fear that these people are here for me.”  
“What? Why? Are you in some kind of trouble?”  
“You could say that.” He said, shrugging.  
You got up from the table, “Go upstairs to my bedroom, lock yourself in the closet. We’ll talk about this later.”  
He got up quickly, nodding before heading up the stairs. You walked towards the door, shifting your mug of tea to your right hand so you could open the door with your left. 

“Hello?” You said cautiously as you opened the door. There stood a woman with red hair, a man with long, blonde hair, and a bald guy with an eye patch.  
“Can I help you with something?” You asked.  
“Yes actually.” The red-haired woman smiled, “We work for the FBI, we’re looking for this man.” She pulled out a picture of Loki. “We’ve got reports that he was here recently, have you seen him?”  
“Umm,” You studied the picture, “No, can’t say that I have.” You lied convincingly.  
“Are you sure? We’ve got readings of an energy spike on your property matching his signature.”  
“Who did you say you were, again?” You were suspicious.  
“The FBI.”  
“And who, exactly, is this man that you’re trying to find?”  
“A criminal.”  
“I’m going to need more than that.”  
“It’s classified.” Eye patch guy cut in.  
“Well, I haven’t seen anything unusual, nor have I seen your criminal, have a nice day.” You began to close the door. Eye patch guy stopped it.  
“Would you mind if we took a look around?”  
“My house or my property?”  
“Your property.”  
“Fine.” You shrugged. You weren’t too happy with these people. “Let me get the dogs and I’ll show you around.” You said before turning back towards the interior of the house, “George! Layla! Come!” You called. You heard the two giant animals race through the house and you were sure that you heard one of them hit a wall. “Sit!” You told them as soon as they appeared. You knew that if you left them without a command, they’d attack your visitors and you were sure that wouldn’t make them too happy.  
“You never told me your names.” You said, turning to them.  
“I’m Martha, that’s Tom and Michael.” The redhead stated.  
“Well, come on.” You said, mostly to the dogs. You’d noticed that the blonde guy, the one that the redhead, Martha, had introduced as Tom, was particularly quiet, letting the other two take a look around. He was carrying an umbrella which made absolutely no sense considering there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. You shrugged it off, it was probably meant nothing. 

You showed them the barn and some of the land near your house, making sure to avoid the spot where Loki had landed. They asked to see the house too and you let them in, hoping that Loki was still in the closet. Thankfully, they didn’t ask to see the master bedroom. Finally, they seemed satisfied. 

“Thank you for doing your part for our investigation,” Martha said before they turned to leave.  
“You’re very welcome.” You smiled, watching as they drove away before entering the house. You rushed up the stairs and into your bedroom, knocking on the closet door. 

“Loki, it’s safe now, they’re gone!” You exclaimed. He unlocked the door quickly.  
“They aren’t suspicious of you at all, are they?”  
“I don’t think so.” You smiled. “Now, you have some explaining to do.”  
“Yes.” He sighed.  
When the two of you were settled on the couch, he began: “I’m sure you’ve heard of the attack on New York a few years ago.”  
“Yeah,” you nodded, “Aliens coming from the sky, my cousin broke her arm.”  
“I was the one in charge.” He said it quickly, hoping you couldn’t understand what he said. But he wasn’t that lucky.  
“You what?” You exclaimed in shock. 

“I was controlled by a man named Thanos and he forced me to lead the Chitauri and take Earth. Clearly, I failed. My brother, Thor, took me back to Asgard for me to face my punishment and I spent a few years in the dungeons underneath the palace, until recently, when Odin decided that the best way for me to regret my attempts would be to send me here without my powers to show me that humans are good.” 

You were silent. You couldn’t believe this.  
“Those people who came, they weren’t whatever they told you, they’re S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers and they want to take me into custody.”  
You still kept your mouth closed. He looked down.  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I did, or for lying to you. I’m truly sorry.”  
He began to get up.  
“Loki, stop.” You said, not believing the words coming out of your mouth. “I forgive you.”  
And he did stop. He was shocked. He couldn’t believe you were forgiving him.  
“I don’t really know whether or not I trust you, but I forgive you.”  
“I don’t expect you to.”  
“Now come on, we’ve got chores to do.” You said as you headed towards the door. He followed close behind you. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fury was pissed. They had been sure that Loki was there, the Bifrost energy signature had been there and at first, the woman who lived on the property had seemed suspicious, but they were still left with nothing.

“It’s been over a week and we’ve still got nothing.” Fury sighed as he drove them down the empty road.  
“I disagree,” Natasha responded. “She knows something, she’s just not telling us. That’s somewhere.”  
“I don’t like this.” Thor finally spoke up from his seat in the back.  
“I know.” Natasha sighed, “But we have to do what we have to do.”  
When they arrived back at the tower, Fury filled everyone in while Natasha began to do some research into you. There was nothing they could do until they had more information. Everyone seemed quite happy that they had a bit of a lead. Everyone except Thor.  
“What are we going to do with him when we catch him?” Thor asked quietly.  
“Put him in a cell, let him live out the rest of his days in prison, it’s what he deserves.” Fury said.  
“Does he?” Thor questioned. “A woman, a Seer on Asgard told me that things weren’t as they seemed with Loki, that I should trust him. She told me that New York wasn’t his fault.”  
“Thor, I get it, he’s your brother, but we all see, clear as day, that he is at fault for New York. Some Seer on Asgard can’t change that.” Steve stated.  
“I just think that we should give him a chance to explain himself, to change.”  
“We’ll see.” Fury said though everyone knew that Loki’s fate hadn’t changed.  
“Fine,” Thor responded before leaving the room. He didn’t like this. He just wanted his brother back. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was weeks later when he couldn’t take it anymore. Loki had to tell you about his feelings. He couldn’t keep it in anymore.  
He’d awoken early that morning. He couldn’t sleep and decided he might as well make use of his consciousness and made you breakfast. You’d taught him how to use the stove a week before and he’d been trying to pull his weight when it came to cooking since then. He made eggs, scrambled the way you liked them, and a cup of peppermint tea. When you arrived in the kitchen, rubbing your eyes, still a mess from sleeping the night before, he lost all of his nerve. When he’d awoken, he was determined. Now, he was afraid. 

“I made breakfast.” He said, putting a plate in front of you.  
“Thank you.” You smiled. He loved your smile. He sat down across from you, his mug of tea in his hands. He watched you eat in silence for a few minutes.  
“I have something to tell you.” He blurted finally.  
“What?” You looked up from your eggs.  
“I…” He started. “Ever since I was a child, I have been treated as different. Then, I came to Midgard and met you. You treat me like any other person.” He stopped. “I guess what I’m saying is that I like you.”  
You laughed. “You mean to tell me that while I’ve been spending weeks liking you and wondering whether or not you like me back, you’ve been doing the same?”  
“You like me?”  
“Yes.” You smiled. “Have since I watched George and Layla run you down in the yard.”  
“That was not my finest moment.”  
“It was not, but it was hilarious.” You laughed and got up to put your plate in the sink.  
“It wasn’t for me.”  
“No, it wasn’t.” You looked over at him. You really wanted to kiss him. Really really. Your eyes lingered for a second.  
“What are you doing?” He asked. “It’s not polite to stare.”  
“You’re one to talk.” You shifted the blame. You’d caught him staring at you many a time over the past few weeks.  
“Maybe I am. But you never answered my question. What were you doing?”  
“Thinking.” You giggled.  
“Thinking about what?” 

You felt a wave of bravery wash over you, “Thinking about how much I want to kiss you.”  
Before you knew it, he was out of his seat and placing his lips on yours. It was everything you’d ever dreamed of and more. He was a good kisser. The two of you kissed for a few minutes before you broke away, trying to catch your breath. 

“We have things to do.” You whispered before leaving him breathless to feed the small number of chickens in the coop out back. There was more of a pep in your step than usual. The pep disappeared when you saw three cars pull up in front of the house. And the smile fell from your face when you saw Loki step out of the house, oblivious to the cars, and more importantly, the people in the cars. 

“You’re a tease.” He said, smiling, as he walked toward you. As soon as he saw your face, he lost all sense of excitement. He followed your eyes towards the line of cars parked right outside your house. 

“Loki, run.” You said, your voice low. “I’ll try to hold them off.” You were pretty sure they hadn’t seen him next. He didn’t hesitate, he just ran. You watched him head towards the forest on the other side of your property. You returned to the chickens, pretending you had yet to see the cars. They approached you.  
“Ma’am we have it on good authority that there’s a fugitive on your property.” The bald guy with the eye patch was back and not very happy.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sir. There’s been nobody but me here since Tuesday.”  
“And who was here on Tuesday?”  
“The guy I hire to help me with some of the work around here.”  
“We’re still going to search your property.”  
“Fine.” You stated. “You won’t find anything.”  
The redhead you’d seen before walked through the back door of the house while the others began to sweep the surrounding area. You stood with eye-patch guy and watched.  
“She’s lying. There are two cups on the table.” The redhead called, sticking her head out of the house for a moment.  
“Care to explain?”  
“I..I was expecting a friend over! She hasn’t gotten here yet.” You tried.  
“You’re not very good at lying.” He returned. “Let’s try the truth.”  
“I’m not lying.”  
“You are. He was here, wasn’t he? But he’s not here now?” He looked into your eyes. He was right, he knew it. He pulled a radio out of his pocket.  
“All units spread out. He’s here, but he’s on the move.”  
You hoped that he’d had enough time to make his escape. You hoped that you’d stalled long enough. 

And in fact, you had. It seemed as though Loki had simply vanished. Nobody could find him. After hours of searching, they gave up, taking you as their consolation prize. You meant something to Loki and they figured they could use you against him. That, and you had lied to them, therefore making you an accomplice. Whatever government agency they were, they could arrest you for that. And they did, even though you knew that the only reason they even bothered was so that they could use you as bait. 

That was how you found yourself in an interrogation room at the base of something called S.H.I.E.L.D. You sat across from the woman with red hair.  
“Your name isn’t really Martha, is it?” You asked, remembering the name she’d given you on her first visit to your house.  
“Nope.” She said, looking through a file, your file. “You’re not exactly a hardened criminal, are you?”  
“No.” You responded.  
“Why were you hiding a fugitive?”  
“No reason.” You lied.  
“Try again.” She dropped the file.  
“He showed up in my backyard, what was I supposed to do? Abandon him to fend for himself?”  
“You could have called the police.”  
“He would have been gone by the time they arrived.”  
“You could have given him up to us when we came the first time.”  
“Yes, just give up the person who kept me company to the people who won’t even tell me their real names.”  
She stayed silent for a moment. Quite frankly, she understood why you didn’t give him up. You were pretty easy to read and she had to admit that you were just a little bit right.  
“Natasha.”  
“What?”  
“My name is Natasha.”  
“Okay.” You said. At least you got something out of her.  
“What is the nature of your relationship with Loki?”  
“What, you mean like if we’re just friends or more than that?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t know.” You shrugged a little. “We were kind of figuring that out when you showed up.”  
“So would you say that you love him?”  
“I don’t know...I know I like him...a lot.”  
“And does he love you?”  
“I’m not a mind reader.”  
Natasha sighed. You were being difficult on purpose.  
“Has he done anything incriminating since he arrived?” She switched gears.  
“Not unless refusing to put his dishes in the dishwasher counts.”  
“Has he used his powers at all?”  
“No. He doesn’t have them right now.”  
“So he hasn’t done anything with his powers or caused any harm since he arrived?”  
“Nope.” You popped your ‘p’.  
Natasha sighed and got up, leaving you in the room alone. She stepped into the room for observing to speak with Fury.  
“She’s not lying.”  
“I know. But it just doesn’t add up. He has to have done something. And how did he pull this disappearing act without his powers?”  
“I don’t know. But if we’re not going to use her for bait, we should let her go.”  
“I’ve already got a plan.” 

They put you in your house. Apparently, they bugged it before you arrived but you couldn’t tell. That was probably the point. You were just supposed to go about your daily routine as if nothing was different. They figured he would come back when he saw you and you knew they were probably right.  
It was three days before he showed up. You’d gone through your routine like everything was normal for three days before you saw him walking out of the woods towards the house. You wished you could yell at him to run but S.H.I.E.L.D. would know. You finished your outdoor work and went inside, pretending you hadn’t noticed him and began preparing lunch. When the back door opened, you turned to face him. 

“Loki.” You said quietly.  
“I hope they weren’t too harsh on you.” He stepped closer.  
“Oh, they were horrible.” You said sarcastically as you took a step closer to him. “Complete torture. I’ll never recover from the emotional trauma.”  
“Sounds horrible.” He smiled at you, taking another step towards you. There was hardly any space between the two of you now, both waiting for the other to close the gap. You weren’t sure why S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t appeared yet. You’d done what they wanted, he was here, in your kitchen. Why hadn’t they come for him? 

You had no idea why they were waiting but you weren’t going to waste any of the small amount of time you knew you had with him. You closed the gap and you kissed him. You kissed him until you heard the doors slam open and you kissed him until they were pulling you apart. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. “I didn’t have a choice.”  
You watched Natasha and some blonde guy cuff him and drag him away. You couldn’t even look him in the eye. You had betrayed him and you felt absolutely horrible. And he knew.  
“I understand.” He said. “I forgive you.”  
And then he was gone. It didn’t take long for everyone to clear out of the house, leaving you alone. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two weeks later, you still hadn’t gotten used to the silence of your aloneness. It was funny, you’d been on your own for years, and Loki hadn’t even been around for that long in comparison. But you missed him terribly. Natasha had left her phone number in case you ever needed it again and you were starting to wonder how pissed off she would be if you called and asked her how he was doing. Probably a lot.

But you were willing to take this risk.  
It rang four times before she answered.  
“I gave you this number for emergencies only, this better be something big.”  
“It’s not...it’s just...is he okay.”  
You heard her sigh through the phone.  
“Yes, he’s totally fine.”  
“Thanks. I’m sorry to bother you.” You said quietly. 

It became a pattern. You started to call her every day. At first, it was just to ask her how he was doing, but then, the conversations went got longer. You even dared to say that the two of you were becoming friends.  
From what you could tell, Loki’s situation wasn’t changing. He was still stuck in a cell in the bottom floor of some S.H.I.E.L.D. base that Natasha wouldn’t tell you the location of. You’d heard that his brother, Thor, had been working hard to get Loki into a better situation.  
Today, it wasn’t even you who called, Natasha had called you.  
“Hey, (Y/N), how’s it going?”  
“Good. What’s up?”  
“What do you mean? This is the time of day we always call.”  
“Yeah, but I’m always the one that calls you, not the other way around.”  
“I know, but I have something to ask you.”  
“Will you answer my question first?”  
“You haven’t even asked a question.”  
“You know what it is.”  
“He’s one hundred percent fine, just like he was yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and the day before.”  
“Thank you.” You said. “Now what is it you want to ask me?”  
“Last time we talked, I told you about how Thor was working on getting Loki out, and I told him about how the two of you were...whatever you were, and now he wants to meet with you.” 

“Sooo, your question is…?”  
“Would you be okay with meeting with him?”  
“Sure, why not.”  
“Okay, I’ll talk to him and set it up.”  
“Great.”  
“Alright, I have to go, I have a debrief with Fury in a few minutes. Talk tomorrow?”  
“Talk tomorrow.” You smiled before hanging up. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It didn’t take long for Natasha to set up the meeting, and before you knew it, you were sitting across from the God of Thunder in some secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility.  
“Why exactly did you want to meet with me?”  
“I need your help.” He said. “You’re the only one that I know who trusts him. If we can get put together a case that he changed during his time with you, and that if released, he would continue to change, I think we can get him out.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.” You said. “What do you need from me?”  
“I just have some questions to ask you in front of the whole group, is that okay?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll do whatever you need.” You weren’t lying, you probably would do absolutely anything to get him back.  
“Great!” He started to get up from the table. “I think I can even get them together right now. Come with me.”  
You followed him into a living room area.  
“Where are we exactly?”  
“Nobody told you?”  
“Nope.” You said.  
“Oh, we’re in New York, at the Avengers Tower.”  
“Cool.” You nodded.  
“Will you just wait here for a few minutes while I gather everyone?”  
“Yep.”  
“Be right back.” He smiled.  
You gave him an awkward wave as he walked away. You plopped onto a comfy armchair and waited. It didn’t take long for everyone to show up. Suddenly, you were nervous. What if you said something wrong? What if what you were doing didn’t get Loki out? You got a bit stuck inside your head until you heard Natasha.  
“Hey, (Y/N)!” She said as she sat down next to you.  
“Hey, Natasha.”  
The two of you chatted until everybody was in attendance and then Thor called the group to order.  
“Alright everyone, you all know that I have been working hard to get my brother out of his prison, and here is my latest attempt.” He paused. “When Loki showed up on Earth, he stayed with (Y/N) for most of his stay, and I think by asking her questions about his actions during his stay will help convince you all that he is reformed.”  
“Thor, I doubt there is anything that she can say to change our minds.” Tony sighed.  
“Just let her try,” Thor responded. “I’ll ask the first question.”  
A silence settled over the room for a second. Apparently, he hadn’t prepared what to say. Finally, he spoke: “(Y/N), during the time that Loki stayed with you, did he ever get angry?”  
“No.” You said softly. “Actually, he did one time, I was teaching him how to cook eggs and he kept screwing up and he got so mad that he shouted at the stove for being too hot. It was kind of hilarious.” You chuckled.  
“So he never got angry at you for anything?”  
“Nope.”  
“Did he ever threaten to kill anyone or anything?” Clint took his turn to ask you a question.  
“Only the flies that got into the house. When I got him a fly swatter, he was absolutely amazed that humans had invented something just to kill bugs.” You smiled at the memory. 

Natasha had noticed how as soon as you started talking about Loki, your behavior had changed. You had been nervous when Thor had announced everyone would be asking you questions, but as soon as you began to speak of Loki, your demeanor changed. You were relaxed.  
“Would you say you and Loki were friends or more than friends?” Tony asked.  
“We were friends for most of the time that he stayed with me. It was only the day that everyone came looking for him that we admitted our feelings to each other. I guess I don’t really know where we stand.” You shrugged.  
“But you know that he has feelings for you?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Why are you so interested in getting him free? We’ve established that the two of you have feelings for each other, but you know he’s a criminal, I don’t understand why it’s so important to you that he’s free.” Bruce asked.  
“He’s important to me.” You shrugged. “And I never knew him as a criminal. He was always just the idiot who appeared in my backyard.”  
“So you don’t care about his crimes?” Tony cut in.  
“I care. I’ve just never seen the side of him that would possibly commit crimes. The way I see him, he’s practically harmless.”  
“But he’s not. He tried to destroy New York.”  
“And he was under the control of Thanos.”  
“Thanos?”  
“Do you...do you not know about Thanos?”  
“No idea.” Clint said.  
“I can’t believe you don’t know about Thanos.” You shook your head in disbelief. After you’d gotten Loki to open up to you, he’d told you everything he knew about the purple man who had taken his mind.  
“Infinity stones…? The gauntlet…? Destroying half of all populations…?”  
Everybody stayed quiet.  
“Wow. Okay. You’ve got a lot of shit to catch up on.”  
“So, wait, there’s some guy who wants to destroy half of all populations and he’s the reason that Loki attacked New York?”  
“Yep.”  
“How exactly do we find this guy?”  
“I dunno. Loki said he’s got a pretty big spaceship and last time I checked, none of you have a spaceship.”  
“You’re right.” Tony sighed. “But I can fix that.”  
“Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?” Thor interrupted.  
“Right. Loki was mind controlled into leading the Chitauri in New York. It wasn’t his fault.” You stated.  
You spent the next hour arguing with the others over whether or not he should be released when you finally got to a point where they were beginning to consider letting him go.  
“Even if we were to let him go and even if he had perfect behavior while he was staying with (Y/N), he hasn’t exactly been the nicest since he got here.”  
“He hasn’t what?” You turned to face Tony.  
“He hasn’t been the nicest. He’s been refusing to talk to people and when he does, it’s only insults or asking of your whereabouts.”  
“In his defence, you imprisoned him.”  
“In my defence, he tried to take over the world!”  
“Can I see him?” You suddenly asked.  
“What?”  
“I asked if I could see him.”  
“I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”  
“It might calm him down a bit. Maybe I can get him to play nice.”  
“She’s right.” Natasha said. “We’ve been trying to get through to him for weeks and she just might be the key. He’ll listen to her, and even if he doesn’t, we’ll at least get a reaction from him.”  
“I think it’s a good idea.” Bruce spoke up. He hadn’t said much in the past hour, he was content to just listen.  
“I agree.” Clint said.  
“I just don’t know if it’s a good idea.” Steve stated. “So much could go wrong.”  
“But so much could go right!” Thor argued. “It’s a risk that we have to take.”  
“I don’t like it, but I’ll go for it.” Tony said.  
“Cap, you’re outnumbered.”  
“Fine. But it’s not my fault if something goes wrong.” 

They led you to an elevator and you watched as the screen on the elevator showed the numbers going down further and further. Somehow, even after it hit level one, the elevator kept going down. When it finally stopped, you had no idea how far underground you were. Natasha showed you the room where the Avengers would be. There was a one-sided mirror and an intercom systems so you knew that everything you said and did would be seen by everyone else. 

Natasha unlocked a big metal door and led you into a small chamber where she asked you to remove anything from your pockets that could be used as a weapon. All you had was your phone and your keys but you took them out of your pockets and put them in the bin. She used an intercom system to ask Tony to unlock the door, and then, you were in front of him. The room wasn’t that small, a sheet of glass separating it into two sections. You were on one side, Loki was on the other. There was a door in the glass but you assumed it was locked. On your side, there was a chair. You ignored it and walked straight up to the glass. Loki hadn’t noticed you. He was facing the other direction in an armchair, reading a book. You knocked on the glass. He turned to face you and you watched as a bit of shock washed over him, if only for a second. 

The thing was, you didn’t really know if he’d forgiven you for setting the trap to catch him. He’d said he had, but you were sure he thought that he’d never see you again. 

As soon as the surprise had worn off, he smiled at you. Your shoulders relaxed. Everything was alright.  
“(Y/N), it’s good to see you, but why are you here? How did you get them to let you see me.”  
“It was hard, but I managed.” You smirked.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“And I, you.”  
The both of you soaked in silence for a minute, just staring at each other.  
“How have you been doing?” You finally asked.  
“As well as someone stuck in a basement can be.” He tried to joke.  
“I’ve heard you haven’t been the nicest to everyone here.”  
“Only because they refused to tell me how you were.”  
“Did you talk to Natasha? I’m sure she would have told you.”  
“Why are you so sure that the assassin would even speak to me about you?”  
“I called her every day to ask how you were doing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I was worried. You didn’t exactly leave of your own accord.” 

He seemed surprised that you cared. You decided to do something drastic. You turned toward the one-sided window and said, “Will someone please unlock the door?” You pointed to the one in the glass. You could practically hear the arguing amongst the group but you also heard the electronic lock and so you assumed Thor had probably won. Quickly, you opened the door and slipped into Loki’s cell before anyone could lock it. After you’d closed the door, you heard it lock again. You only had a moment to process before Loki’s arms were around you, holding you tightly. You wrapped yours around his in return.  
“I really have missed you.” He whispered, kissing your forehead.  
“I know.” You said into his chest. He released you.  
“So what exactly are you doing here?”  
“Thor asked me to come, said that maybe if I talked to everyone, they’d let you go.”  
“Did it work?”  
“I don’t know yet. This was their next step. I guess they wanted to see how the two of us interact with each other.” You shrugged.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For working this hard to get me out.”  
“You don’t need to thank me.”  
“But I do. (Y/N), you’re the first person to truly care about me in a long time.”  
“And you don’t need to thank me for that. You’re quite likeable.” You laughed a little before kissing him on the cheek and sitting down on his bed. Your reunion was interrupted when Thor entered the other side of the room.  
“The others are ready to discuss Loki’s release.” He announced and you heard the lock on the door click again. You got up and headed towards the door. Loki stayed put.  
“Come on,” You gestured at him, “We’re going to discuss your release.”  
“I don’t think he meant me.” Loki looked down.  
“Well, I’m not going without you, so come on.” You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the glass prison. You didn’t let go of his hand when you were in the elevator or when you sat down on the couch surrounded by everyone else. He wouldn’t admit it in front of them, but he loved the way your hand intertwined with his. You didn’t plan to let go of him any time soon and he wasn’t going to complain.  
“We’re willing to agree to his release,” Tony started, “If he is to live with you, (Y/N), and if he is willing to continue to meet with us once a month to check his progress and to make sure that he isn’t going back to his murderous tendencies.”  
“I agree to those terms.” You said, doing your best to hide the excitement that was practically bursting out of you.  
“As do I.” Loki said.  
“Wonderful.” Thor smiled, his voice booming.  
“Now you two should probably get out of here before Fury shows up. I doubt he’ll be on board with this decision.”  
“Yeah, we probably should.”  
“I’ll fly you home.” Natasha offered.  
“Thanks.” You smiled.  
The flight home was uneventful. You were happy to be home, and more importantly, you were happy to be home with Loki. When you landed, you sent him into the house and stayed to talk with Natasha for a minute.  
“Don’t think that you can stop calling me now.” She smiled. “I’ve taken a liking to our evening discussions.”  
“Of course. I enjoy them as well.”  
“Have fun keeping him in line.”  
“I will.” You nodded.  
“Alright, I have to get back, I’ve got to head out early for a mission tomorrow.”  
“Okay. It was good to see you. And thanks.”  
“Anytime.” She smiled before turning back to the Quinjet and closing up the back. You headed inside. 

“Movie night?” You asked Loki.  
“Movie night.” He nodded.


End file.
